The present invention relates to pieces made of at least one metal hydride, which are in the form of strips obtained by rolling.
The invention also relates to the use of these pieces for the storage and transportation of hydrogen in hydrogen storage tanks.
The invention further relates to the use of the same pieces in batteries of the Ni-MH type and in equipment used for purification, separation, compression, detection, cooling, heating, storing and generation of energy.
In the present description and the appended claims, the expression “metal hydrides” is used to designate all metals, alloys, composites and other materials known to absorb hydrogen in a reversible manner, whether these products are in a non-hydrogenated form (that is before absorption or after desorption of hydrogen) or in a hydrogenated form (that is after absorption and before desorption of hydrogen). These hydrides can be of the type known to be “high temperature”. By way of examples of such hydrides, mention can be made to Na, Mg, Mg2Ni, Li, Ti, Zr and Ca. These hydrides may also be of the type “low or relatively low temperature”. By way of examples of such hydrides, mention can be made to MmNi5, LaNi5, CaNi5, FeTi, Ti0.98 Zr0.02V0.43Fe0.09Cr0.051 Mn1.5 and the Bogdanovic alloys.